dreamgirlsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dreamgirls (Musical de Broadway)
Dreamgirls es una obra musical de Broadway sobre tres mujeres de Chicago llamadas "The Dreams" quienes se vuelven famosas gracias a su productor. Fue thumb|Poster promocional de la obra teatral Dreamgirls. visto por primera vez el 20 de diciembre de 1981. Un dato interesante es que fue nominada a 13 premios Tony, de los cuales ganó 6. Ésta fue luego adaptada a una película. Historia Acto I En 1962, The Dreamettes , un trio de amigas, Effie White, Deena Jones y Lorrell Robinson, entran a un concurso musical para amateurs en el que interpretan "Move", una canción compuesta por el hermano de Effie, C.C.. Desafortunadamente, pierden el concurso, pero conocen a Curtis Taylor, Jr. quien se ofrece para ser su manager. Curtis, convence a James "Thunder" Early, y a su manager Marty, de contratar a las Dreamettes como sus coristas. Al principio se rehusa, pero al verlas decide cantar con ellas. Cuando la performance de "Fake Your Way To The Top" sale bien, James decide que ellas sean sus coristas fijas. Pero luego, se desespera porque necesita nuevas canciones. Entonces, contrata a C.C. para que le escriba sus canciones. El compone "Cadillac Car", que se afama y es robada por Dave and the Sweethearts y hacen una versión lenta. Luego, se informa que James se pasa al lado malo. Ya que se escucha la canción "Steppin' To The Bad Side". Más tarde, se arma un conflicto ya que Effie comienza a salir con Curtis y Lorrell con James. Se escucha la canción "Party, Party". Cuando se calman las cosas, Jimmy despide a Marty y canta "I Want You Baby". Mientras Curtis se concentra en hacer a The Dreamettes, en un trio cambiandoles el nombre a The Dreams. El momento más crucial es cuando establecen a Deena como la cantante principal. Ya que Effie se enoja mucho. Luego todos cantan "Family" para convencer a Effie, y Effie acepta. The Dreams hacen su primer debút cantando "Dreamgirls" en Ohio. Después de un deseable espectáculo, van a una conferencia de prensa mientras se escucha "Press Conference". Después de unos años el grupo se hace un éxito con singles como "Heavy". En 1967, The Dreams es enviado a Las Vegas, pero cuando Jimmy deja de visitar a las chicas, se entera de que Effie está faltando a los ensayos por enfermedades (que es que está embarazada de Curtis). Suena "Drivin' Down The Stip". Los del grupo creen que Effie está tramando algo y la echan del grupo, remplazandolá con Michelle Morris. Aunque Effie se entera cuando llega al espectáculo, y confronta al grupo con "It's All Over", pero especialmente a Curtis con "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" y pierde la oportunidad de cantar "Love Love Me Baby" junto a The Dreams. Números Musicales Acto I *"I'm Lookin' for Something" – The Stepp Sisters *"Goin' Downtown" – Little Albert & the Tru-Tones *"Takin' the Long Way Home" – Tiny Joe Dixon *"Move (You're Steppin' on My Heart)" – Effie, Deena, and Lorrell *"Fake Your Way to the Top" – Jimmy, Effie, Deena, and Lorrell *"I Love You I Do" – Effie *"Cadillac Car" – Curtis, Jimmy, C.C., and Marty, Effie, Deena, and Lorrell *"Cadillac Car (On the Road)" – Company *"Cadillac Car (In the Recording Studio)" – Jimmy, Effie, Deena, and Lorrell *"Cadillac Car (Reprise)" – Dave and the Sweethearts *"Steppin' to the Bad Side" – Curtis, Jimmy, C.C., Wayne, Lorrell, Effie, Deena, and Company *"Party, Party" – Effie, Curtis, Jimmy, and Lorrell *"I Want You Baby" – Jimmy, Effie, Deena, and Lorrell *"Family" – Effie, C.C., Jimmy, Lorrell, Curtis, and Deena *"Dreamgirls" – Deena, Lorrell, and Effie *"Press Conference" – Deena, Curtis, and Company *"Only the Beginning" – Curtis *"Heavy" – Deena, Lorrell, and Effie *"Drivin' Down the Strip" – Jimmy *"It's All Over" – Effie, Curtis, C.C., Deena, Lorrell, and Michelle *"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" – Effie *"Love Love Me Baby" – Deena, Lorrell, and Michelle Acto II *"Act II Opening" 1 - Deena, Lorrell, Michelle, Curtis, and Jimmy *"I Am Changing" – Effie *"One More Picture Please" – Company, Deena, Lorrell, and Michelle *"When I First Saw You" – Curtis and Deena *"Got to Be Good Times" – The Five Tuxedos *"Ain't No Party" – Lorrell and Jimmy *"I Meant You No Harm" – Jimmy *"Quintette" – Jimmy, Lorrell, Deena, C.C., and Michelle *"The Rap" – Jimmy *"Firing of Jimmy" – Jimmy, Curtis, Lorrell, and Company *"I Miss You Old Friend" – Les Styles, C.C., and Effie *"One Night Only" – Effie and Company *"One Night Only (Disco)" – Deena, Lorrell, Michelle, and Company *"I'm Somebody" – Deena, Lorrell, and Michelle *"Chicago/Faith in Myself" – Effie, C.C., Curtis, Wayne, and Marty *"Hard to Say Goodbye, My Love" – Deena, Lorrell, and Michelle *"Dreamgirls (Reprise)" – Effie, Deena, Lorrell, and Michelle CD Musical CD 1 #"Move (You're Steppin' On My Heart)" – 1:56 #"Fake Your Way To The Top" – 2:27 #"Cadillac Car" – 3:32 #"Steppin' To The Bad Side" – 3:44 #"Family" – 3:19 #"Dreamgirls" – 3:14 #"Press Conference – 1:40 #"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" – 4:05 CD 2 #"Ain't No Party" – 2:08 #"When I First Saw You" – 2:41 #"I Am Changing" – 3:59 #"I Meant You No Harm" – 1:05 #"The Rap" – 1:41 #"Firing of Jimmy" – 2:36 #"I Miss You Old Friend" – 1:33 #"One Night Only" – 3:42 #"Hard To Say Goodbye, My Love" – 3:36 Edición especial de 2006 CD 1 #"Move (You're Steppin' On My Heart)" #"Fake Your Way To The Top" #"Cadillac Car" #"Steppin' To The Bad Side" #"Family" #"Dreamgirls" #"Press Conference" #"Driving Down the Strip" 1 #"It's All Over" 1 #"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" #"Ain't No Party" #"When I First Saw You" #"I Am Changing" #"I Meant You No Harm" #"The Rap" #"Firing of Jimmy" #"I Miss You Old Friend" #"One Night Only" #"Hard To Say Goodbye, My Love" #"Dreamgirls (Finale)" CD 2 #"Cadillac Car" (instrumental) #"Steppin' To The Bad Side" (instrumental) #"Family" (instrumental) #"Dreamgirls" (instrumental) #"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" (instrumental) #"When I First Saw You" (instrumental) #"I Am Changing" (instrumental) #"One Night Only" (instrumental) #"Hard To Say Goodbye, My Love" (instrumental) #"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" (Craig C. Club Mix) Categoría:Obra de teatro musical